


After Hours (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "After Hours" by Luzula.  Author's summary: "Meg gives in to temptation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161191) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> The second in a series of charity auction podfics for Luzula! :)

Title: After Hours  
Author: luzula  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: due South  
Pairing: Benton Fraser/Meg Thatcher  
Rating: adult  
Word count: 2334

Summary: Meg gives in to temptation.

Reader's Notes: The second in a series of charity auction podfics for Luzula! :)

[After Hours: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/161191)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_after-hours.mp3) (17:08, 15.8MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_after-hours.m4b) (17:08, 15.9MB)


End file.
